Harry Potter: The Gamer Life
by thebookworm19
Summary: When Harry Potter dies in the forest he realises that his life has now become a video game. With Harry back during his fourth year, he must use every bit of his cunning and every ounce of his daring along with his new powers to save the world from the rising threat of Voldemort and maybe find love along the way. Gamer!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, time travel fic, videogame fic.
1. Game Over?

**Hello everybody.**

 **This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. English is not my first language so expect some mistakes. This fanfic is inspired by many other 'Gamer' fanfics on this site. So if you recognise something, note that it could be from some other fanfic you have read. If you think that I have copied something from someone else's fic, please understand that it is purely unintentional and kindly inform me so that I can give credit to the original author.**

 **Pairing for this fic will be either Harry/Fleur or Harry/Daphne. I am not sure yet. If you want a particular pairing, leave a review or pm me. This will be a story with a strong Harry, but he will not increase his strength overnight. This fic will have a manipulative but not an evil Dumbledore.**

 **As it is my first fanfic, all feedback is appreciated so please leave a review or pm me to tell me how you see this story. I am writing solely to increase my grasp on the English language so constructive criticism will help me to increase my status as a writer.**

 **"** This is speaking"

' _These are thoughts'_

 **This is game language**

 _This is parseltongue_

[This is foreign language]

 **Disclaimer :- Harry Potter is the property of J.K** **. Rowling and various publishers. I am just playing in her backyard. I do not own any of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter-1** **:-** **Game Over**

 _Avada Kedavra_

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter a.k.a The-Boy-Who-Lived a.k.a The-Chosen-One a.k.a The Undesirable no.1 had just given up his life at the hands of Voldemort for the sake of the whole wizarding world. He was able to discern from the memories given to him by Snape that he had to sacrifice his life because he himself was also a horcrux. But he had already deduced the fact during one of his internal musings during the horcrux hunt. Because honestly, why else Dumbledore hadn't taught him any combat magic and survival skills and just showed him a bunch of memories over his entire sixth year in the name of lessons that basically told him nothing except the existence of horcruxes? Why else would Dumbledore all the time preach to him about forgiveness and second chances? Why else would he always talk about the next great adventure as something which should be sought out for and always used the mantra, 'The Greater Good' in front of him? He had become resigned to the fact that he was just a sacrificial lamb and the memories of Snape just proved his theory. In the end he was just ready to leave this world behind and meet his parents, so he went on with Dumbledore's insane plan and went to his death with his head held up high.

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness he realised that he was lying naked butt on a cold surface. The coldness and the feel of stone beneath him told him that he wasn't in the Hogwarts' infirmary or any other hospital. He tried to think where he could be, but his mind was coming short as the last thing that he remembered was the incantation of the killing curse, the green light and then nothing, just blackness. He thought that he must be on to his afterlife or 'the next great adventure' as Dumbledore ever so eloquently put it. So he opened his eyes to determine where he was but had to immediately squint them due to the bright light surrounding him. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he saw that he was in a plain white hall with no identifying features.

"Where am I?" He wondered. He had hoped to meet his parents or even death when he died but this was confusing.

"Hello. Is anybody there?" He called out into the brightness hoping beyond hope that somebody would answer his call. But no reply came forward. He decided to explore this place to find some answers. So, he walked to all the corners of the hall but there was nothing there.

He thought that if this was afterlife, it was very bland. Whenever he imagined his life after death, ignoring the irony, he imagined lush green fields surrounded by green hilltops where he would reunite with his parents and they would then live their lives together in a cosy cottage by the stream. He knew that it was a bit cheesy, but he thought that after so much difficulties in his life, he was entitled to some cheesiness. But this place had dampened his dreams considerably. He thought that this could be his personal hell for all the sins he had committed and all the lives lost because of him, where he would spend all eternity alone reflecting on all his regrets and mistakes never meeting another soul.

He was distracted from his self-pity session when a weird tune started to play in the hall. It looked like that the tune was coming from everywhere but nowhere in the hall as he could not pinpoint its exact source. Then suddenly something erupted from the floor near his feet and stopped right in front of him. He saw that it was two words:

 **GAME OVER**

Harry was completely speechless for five minutes after reading these words. He had seen these words before in the videogames which he used to play in Dudley's bedroom whenever the Dursleys went ot and left him alone in the house because 'the freak' did not deserve any kindness shown to him. Then suddenly he realised what these words meant. He desperately thought that this was not happening to him and he was hallucinating. So he closed his eyes and counted to ten hoping that when he opened his eyes, he would realise that it was all a dream. But when he opened his eyes, those words were still hanging there in front of him. On one hand he wanted to completely deny that these words were real. But on the other hand, he was resigned to the implications of these words because he knew that he was fate's favorite chew toy and it seemed like that nothing could ever go right with him even in the event of his death.

His life was a videogame plain and simple. Just as this thought registered in his mind, his breathing rate increased and he started hyperventilating.

He tried to calm his breathing and think logically about this new development but he was still freaking out. So he tried to use his meager occlumency skills to calm himself. After fifteen minutes of hyperventilating and cursing whichever deity he could think of, he calmed down comparatively and could see his situation somewhat clearly.

 _'So, my life is a videogame, huh! Why am I not surprised by this? Anyhow if I remember correctly, whenever you lost a game you could replay it. So does this mean that I can start over again? If yes, then I would be able to save Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Cedric and many others that died in this war and end the threat of Voldemort before it becomes lethal.'_

The thought of all these people made his heart ache and guilt to cloud him, but then he saw that some more text had appeared below the **GAME OVER** message.

 **COUNTINUE?**

 **YES**

 **NO**

He saw that the **No** tab was greyed out as if he could not select it. He wondered why had the game asked his option if there was only one choice. He thought that the game was subtly amusing itself at his expense and furiously stabbed the **Yes** tab injuring his finger in the process. This further annoyed him and he put his finger in his mouth to reduce the pain and waited for something to happen.

The words in front of him were replaced by a giant screen which showed all his successes and failures in his life. After reading through it, he started violently cursing again.

 **YOUR LAST PLAYTHROUGH:-**

 **SUCCESSES:**

 **Survived Dursleys (10 years): 1000 points**

 **Made friend (Hagrid): 100 points**

 **Acquired familiar (Hedwig) : 100 points**

 **Made friend (Ron): 100 points**

 **Joined quidditch team as a first year: 200 points**

 **Defeated troll: 200 points**

 **Made friend (Hermione): 100 points**

 **Gained life debt (Hermione): 200 points**

 **Smuggled Nobert-the dragon of Hogwarts: 150 points**

 **Made friend (Firenze): 100 points**

 **Defeated Quirellmort: 500 points**

 **Saved the fake philosopher's stone: 500 points**

 **Discovered ability (parseltongue): 50 points**

 **Defeated the basilisk: 500 points**

 **Defeated Tom Riddle (horcrux): 500 points**

 **Gained life debt (Ginny): 200 points**

 **Made friend (Dobby): 100 points**

 **Acquired The Marauder's Map: 200 points**

 **Won the quidditch cup for the first time: 200 points**

 **Learned the truth about the Potter's betrayal: 300 points**

 **Gained life debt (Peter Pettigrew): 200 points**

 **Saved Buckbeak: 200 points**

 **Saved Sirius: 400 points**

 **Went to the quidditch world cup final: 200 points**

 **Completed the first task: 300 points**

 **Gained a date for the yule ball: 100 points**

 **Survived the second task: 300 points**

 **Gained life debt (Gabrielle Delacour): 200 points**

 **Made friend (Fleur Delacour): 200 points**

 **Won the Triwizard Tournament: 400 points**

 **Won the underage magic hearing: 200 points**

 **Formed D.A.: 500 points**

 **Gained life debt (Arthur Weasley): 200 points**

 **Made friend (Neville Longbottom): 100 points**

 **Made friend (Luna Lovegood): 100 points**

 **Made friend (Ginevra Weasley): 100 points**

 **Exposed Voldemort's rebirth to the wizarding world: 400 points**

 **Learned about the prophecy: 200 points**

 **Acquired Felix Felices: 200 points**

 **Date with Luna for the Christmas party: 100 points**

 **Gained life debt (Ron): 200 points**

 **Learned about the horcruxes: 200 points**

 **Survived the inferi cave: 300 points**

 **Destroyed the locket horcrux: 500 points**

 **Destroyed the cup horcrux: 500 points**

 **Destroyed the diadem horcrux: 500 points**

 **Survived a year on the run: 500 points**

 **Became the Master of Death: 4500 points**

 **Completed six years of schooling: 3000 points**

 **Lived for seventeen years: 1700 points**

 **FAILURES:**

 **Suffered abuse (10 years): -1500 points**

 **Ensnared by the Mirror of Erised: -200 points**

 **Accepted the Invisibility cloak without checking it: -150 points**

 **Caught while smuggling Nobert-the dragon: -100 points**

 **Punished due to the magic usage of Dobby: -200 points**

 **Crashed the Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow: -100 points**

 **Failed to disprove himself as the Heir of the Slytherin: -250 points**

 **Tolerated Lockhart: -200 points**

 **Failed to accuse Lucius Malfoy for the basilisk attacks: -200 points**

 **Fainted due to dementors: -150 points**

 **Failed to acquire permission to go to Hogsmeade: -100 points**

 **Failed to discover the secret of Hermione: -100 points**

 **Failed to free Sirius: -300 points**

 **Wand stolen during the quidditch world cup final match: -100 points**

 **Forced into the Triwizard Tournament: -500 points**

 **Ignored date during the yule ball: -200 points**

 **Cedric died: -300 points**

 **Voldemort resurrected: -500 points**

 **Failed to convince Fudge the truth: -200 points**

 **Failed to tell anyone in authority about the Blood Quill: -150 points**

 **Tolerated Umbridge for a whole year: -200 points**

 **Failed the date with Cho: -100 points**

 **Failed occlumency: -200 points**

 **Sirius died: -500 points**

 **Possessed by Voldemort: -200 points**

 **Failed to accuse Umbridge for the dementors: -300 points**

 **Failed to learn the secret of Draco Malfoy: -300 points**

 **Fell for love potions (Ginny): -400 points**

 **Death eaters invaded Hogwarts: -500 points**

 **Dropped out of school: -200 points**

 **Caught by snatchers: -200 points**

 **Dobby died: -300 points**

 **Trusted the memories of Snape: -400 points**

 **Sacrificed himself needlessly: -1000 points**

 **Failed to kill Voldemort: -1000 points**

 **People died in the last battle (50): -5000 points**

 **Failed to gain emancipation: -1000 points**

 **Remained a pawn of Dumbledore: -1000 points**

 **Never learned about heritage: -1000 points**

 **Lost first love to another: -500 points**

 **Died a virgin: -500 points**

 **TOTAL POINTS:** **1400**

 **CHARACTER POINTS GAINED: 14**

 **CONTINUE?**

 **YES**

 **NO**

Harry was again rendered speechless by the information before him. It looked like that this game was really making fun of him. Died a virgin? Did the game realise that with the kind of shitty life he had lived, facing danger at every turn and fighting for his life, it was very difficult to get laid.

But this information also raised several questions. Love potions? It looked like his love with Ginny was fabricated. But who could do this? He knew that however much it looked like the culprits would be Ginny and/or Mrs. Weasley, it couldn't have been them because they both were pants at potions. It could only be someone who would gain from his relationship with Ginny. But who was it? It looked like this question would have to go unanswered for now.

Fake philosopher's stone? Dumbledore told him that the real stone had been destroyed by him with the consent of the Flamels. But if the stone he protected was fake, so did this mean that Dumbledore didn't even have the real stone to begin with. Did he gave him a bullshit story to just cover up his ass? And also pawn of Dumbledore, he knew that he was a pawn. Why else would Dumbledore control every aspect of his life? From his living place to his decisions and even the friends he made were controlled by Dumbledore. Because why else would Mrs. Weasley be shouting about muggles and platform nine and three quarters in front of hundreds of non-magicals and shot the statute of secrecy to hell when he didn't know the way to the platform. He had accepted this fact and tried to live with it. Also, he gained some good friends despite the manipulations of the old coot.

Trusted the memories of Snape and sacrificed himself needlessly? Did this mean that he was not a horcrux and he had needlessly sacrificed himself or was there another albeit safe method to take out the horcrux from his head? Too many questions and no real answer. Looks like that this question will also remain unanswered till later.

But the line with his heritage had him confused. As far as he knew, the Potter's weren't nobility and he wasn't a heir to any other house. He knew this because he checked at Gringotts during his stay in the alley before his third year. He had learned from Mr. Fortescue of the ice-cream shop that during the first war many families had been wiped out and due to this many people found themselves to be the heir apparent to more than one families. It looked like it was another mystery that would go unsolved for now.

' _And lastly my first love, apparently also my only true love, as the second one was presumably fabricated with love potions. How much I missed her every single day of my life, my silver-haired goddess, my spitfire. To the world she showed her full ice-queen mask, but when we were both alone, she opened up fully. I never told her how much I loved her, afraid that it would ruin our friendship. And in the end I remained alone and she went on with somebody else. I everyday regret my choice to remain silent but she was happy and that was what mattered in the end.'_

Harry kept on musing for some more time but then he shook himself from his thoughts and selected the **Yes** option. The screen changed to show:

 **Welcome to 'HARRY POTTER: THE GAMER LIFE'**

 **Due to your collecting of all 'the Deathly Hallows' you have gained the title of 'the Master of Death'. This title comes with the perk of reliving your life as a videogame character. You will be able to access the main menu on the next screen where you can control the settings and options of your game. We have kept all the controls of the game as if it was your first life. If you need help for anything related to the game, just speak aloud your question and we will reply accordingly. Do not worry about appearing as a lunatic to others for talking to yourself because nobody will notice you speaking the commands. Best of luck!**

 **Go to the main menu?**

 **YES**

 **NO**

To Harry it looked like this game was making fun of him. This game called him a lunatic for no apparent reason other than to annoy him. Also it would have been useful if this information had been given to him at the starting when he was freaking out about his life being a videogame than being given now. Still this told him more about his life now than he had already known. He scoffed at the title of 'Master of Death'. Master of death my ass! It looked like that he was more a servant for the death's amusement than its master. But there was one thing that was not sitting right with him.

"Do I get no choice if I want to or not want to live my life as a videogame?"

As soon as he said these words the text on the screen changed to show-

 **You have a choice to either play this game or stare at this screen for all eternity.**

Just as he finished reading those words, the screen changed to show the previous message. Harry was staring incredulously at the screen. It had given him a choice that in reality was no choice at all.

He sighed. It looked that he had to play this game. So without thinking of anything else at that moment he selected **Yes**.

The screen changed to show the main menu.

 **HARRY POTTER: THE GAMER LIFE**

 **NEW GAME**

 **NEW GAME+**

 **LOAD GAME**

 **CHEATS**

 **OPTIONS**

 **EXIT**

Although Harry hadn't played many games, he played enough on Dudley gaming console to know what these all menus meant except for **New Game+**. So he decided to ask the game about it.

"What is **New Game+** "

In response to his query, the text on the screen changed with a message.

 **Using the New Game+ option you can relive your life with all your memories of your first life intact. You will be given the option to start the game from one of the three different ages provided to you.**

He was excited at the prospect of keeping his memories intact and was about to select to the option when he realised that he hadn't explored any other menu. So he sheepishly retracted his hand and concentrated on the other menus. **LOAD GAME** and **CHEATS** were both greyed out and when he clicked on the former option, a dialog box appeared with the message:

 **There are currently no saved games to load from.**

He stared at the message for a few seconds before the implications of it started to settle in his mind. The possibilities with this feature of the game were endless if he could save his progress. Then there could be no blunders as he could easily load his previous saved game and carry on with his life. As he moved on he silently vowed to himself to never forget to save his game at every possible chance. Next he clicked on the **CHEATS** option, to which the game replied:

 **You can not use this feature till you have completed the game at least one time on the HARD mode.**

Harry cursed this game for making his life even more difficult. He then moved on to **OPTIONS**

 **HUD : OFF**

 **TUTORIAL : OFF**

 **HINTS : OFF**

 **DIFICULTY:**

 **EASY**

 **MEDIUM**

 **HARD**

 ***INSANE**

 **CAMERA:** **FIRST PERSON**

 **MUSIC : OFF**

 **SIDE QUESTS : OFF**

 **BACK TO MAIN MENU**

Harry immediately switched on the **HUD** , **TUTORIAL** and **HINTS**. But when he reached the **DIFFICULTY** option, he was instantly pissed with whomever had made his life a game. How he could have achieved anything with this difficulty was anybody's guess. He tried to select **EASY** mode but both **EASY** and **MEDIUM** were greyed out, so he had settle for **HARD** mode **.** He thought that at least it was better than **INSANE**. He skipped both the **CAMERA** and **MUSIC** options because he did not even want to think about changing his view and had no intention of having music play in the background. He switched on the **SIDE QUESTS** option because he remembered that quests were important to increase your stats and level.

In the end he was satisfied with his choices and clicked on the back button. When he reached the main menu, he immediately clicked on the **NEW GAME+** button and eagerly awaited for the screen to change.

* * *

 **AN :- So what do you think of this story? Good? Bad? Tell me your views.**

 **If you would like to see something added to the story, then just leave a review or pm me and I will see if I can incorporate your request in the storyline.**

 **Expect the next update to be up in 3 to 4 days. But I do not promise anything as real life can sometimes be a bitch.**

 **I have a poll going on my profile, please vote on it so that it helps me write this fic.**

 **See you next time.**


	2. Character Creation

**Hello everybody.**

 **A big thanks to all those who followed/faved/reviewed. You people gave me the inspiration to write this story.**

 **The results of the poll at this moment are:**

 **Fleur: 59%**

 **Daphne: 12%**

 **Both: 25%**

 **Other: 3%**

 **It looks like that the majority of you guys want the Harry/Fleur pairing. I will keep the poll up for one more chapter before I will announce the results. But please take note that it will not be set in stone and I can change my mind on the pairing according to my muse.**

 **"** This is speaking"

' _These are thoughts'_

 **This is game language**

 _This is parseltongue_

[This is foreign language]

 **Now onto the chapter-**

 **Disclaimer :- Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and various other publishers. I am fust playing in their backyard, I do not own any of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter-2 :- Character Creation**

The screen immediately changed to show:

 **At which age would you want to start your game?**

 **Age-5**

 **Age-11**

 **Age-14**

Harry deeply thought about his choices. He immediately discarded the option of age 5 because he didn't want to experience the tender care of the Dursleys again. This left him ages 11 and 14. If he chose age 11, he would have more time to prepare and set his trap for Voldemort but also he would have to hold himself back extremely in the classes because he obviously had six years of magical education more than his classmates. On the other hand, if he chose age 14, he would have less time for preperation but he wouldn't have to hold himself back much in his classes. Also it would cut down the waiting period for the final confrontation with Voldemort, minimising the chances of a mistake occuring. He would have less time because he had decided that the night of the third task would be perfect to kill Voldemort as he would be in a very weak and vulnerable state and would not be expecting any kind of attack to happen to him.

So with this thought in mind he selected **Age 14**.

Immediately the screen changed to show:

 **Please select your character:**

This message was followed by a full body shot of him at the age of 14 wearing his threadbare, secondhand ill-fitting clothes. Below this picture was a box on which was written:

 **1.** **JUST HARRY:**

 **'Just Harry' is a Harry who is doctrined by the Dursleys to always strive to become normal. He is abused by the Dursleys and is used as a servant by them. He will do anything in his power to obtain a normal life even if he knows that normality is not possible for him. This Harry is socially retarded and likes to stay in the shadows but he will stick closely to his small circle of friends. He has no drive to learn new things and is average or below average in all fields. He will always try to become the hero. +30 to ' Flying' skill and status effects of 'Malnourished' and 'Shy'.**

 **NOTE : There are no other unlocked characters available to you at the moment. Characters are unlocked by completing quests or fulfilling certain requirements during the game.**

Harry was silent for complete two minutes as he kept staring at the screen.

It was now official, this game was seriously making fun of him. Slowly his temper started to rise and his face started gaining a dangerous red shade. When it became too much to control his temper, he started yelling at the game.

"Normal? I'll let you know that I didn't want to lead a normal life and it wasn't doctrined into me by the Dursleys to stay normal!" He did not even want to think about the abuse. According to him it was in the past and should remain there. He swiftly moved on to the next part. It looked like the game showed that being average in a field was a bad thing. He did not like this part as it was completely mocking him and showed his displeasure with the game by yelling at it, "What if I am average in studies. What is the problem in this? And skills, did you just insinuate that I had no apparent skill other than flying? I will tell you that I definitely had more skills than flying. I had skills in...in..." He trailed off as he could not think of any skill in which he excelled at, he went into deep thought, his anger deflating.

'Did I seriously had no useful skills? Sure I learned the patronus charm and was good in defence, but I could not be said as skilled. It looked like that I really didn't pay much attention to studies at Hogwarts even when I knew that I was being hunted by a madman. How stupid I was to think that with only six years of magical education I could defeat one of the worst dark lords in history.' He then and there vowed to do his best in his studies and learn as much as he could from outside the school curriculum.

With this boost in determination he clicked on ' **Just Harry** '

 **Are you sure that you want to select 'Just Harry'?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Harry was wondering why this game was time and again asking his choice when there was only one option. He thought that this was just another way of the game to annoy him. He shrugged off this thought and clicked on yes.

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level:- 4**

 **CHARACTER STATS:-**

 **Intelligence: 10 (10 MP recovered per minute)**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Strength: 5 (-2)= 3**

 **Vitality: 15 (-5)= 10 (75 HP recovered per 30 minutes)**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Stat points left to distribute: 20+14= 34**

 **HP: 175 (-25)= 150**

 **MP: 50**

 **STATUS EFFECTS:-**

 **Malnourished (-2 to Strength, -5 to Vitality)**

 **Shy (-25% all stats when at the centre of attention)**

 **Hero's Complex**

 **SKILLS:-**

 **A Gamer's Mind: Lv100 (max)**

 **A Gamer's Body: Lv100 (max)**

 **Flying: Lv20+30= Lv50**

 **Parseltongue: Lv100 (max)**

 **Skill points left to distribute: 40**

As he read this Harry's first thought was ' _Did this game just called me dumb. Because why else would it give me an intelligence of ten? And also these points are given from how much maximum score?'_ Then the next scores registered in his mind and he was incensed with the game for giving him such pathetic scores. To take his mind off from such pitiful scores, he read ahead but was soon lost as he didn't have a clue what all this meant.

"What in the name of merlin is all this?" He wondered aloud. In answer to his question many dialog boxes opened up on the screen.

 **Level :- Your level shows the progress you have made in the game. An average Hogwarts' first year student has level one whereas an average seventh year student has level seven. To level up, you must gain exp which can be gained by completing quests and defeating monsters. There are a total of hundred levels in the game.**

 **Character Stats :- Character stats are the abstract units or points which show the value of your attributes. Character stats can be improved by training and practicing a particular attribute or using stat points. You gain five stat points per level up. Each character stat has a maximum limit of 100 points.**

 **Intelligence :- Intelligence affects the rate at which you recover mana, maximum mana and how much experience is gained from reading. For every intelligence point, one mana point is recovered per minute and five mana points are added to your maximum mana. Base: 0 mana and 0 mana recovered per minute.**

 **Luck :- Luck affects random rolls, loot from chests and defeated enemies, your chances of dodging, your accuracy and any other randomly occurring event.**

 **Strength :- Strength affects damage to/from physical attacks, how much weight you can lift and how much stamina is required to do physical labor.**

 **Vitality :- Vitality affects maximum health and the rate at which it is recovered. For every vitality point, you gain five health points and for every ten vitality points, you heal twenty five health points every half an hour. Base: 100 health and 50 health restored per half an hour.**

 **Wisdom :- Wisdom affects how much exp is gained from defeating an enemy or completing a quest, and how much mana is required by a spell. For every five points in wisdom, you gain an extra 10% increase in exp gain from defeated enemies or completed quests, and spells cost 5% less mana.**

 **HP :- Health points tell us the number of physical and magical attacks you can take. It also shows the amount of work you can do before you have to take a rest. If your HP reaches 0, you die.**

 **MP :- Mana points show the amount of your magical reserves which are used for powering spells and other actions of magical nature.**

Harry thought that this much was pretty straight forward. **Intelligence** is needed for MP and **Vitality** is needed for HP. Zero HP means death and zero MP means magical exhaustion.

 **Status Effects :- A status effect is a persistent consequence of a certain in-game event or action occuring repeatedly. Status effects either can be temporary, such that they can be removed by certain actions, or they can be permanent, that is they can never be removed. They effect your character stats and your mentality.**

 **Malnourished :- Simply put, you are weak and malnourished from the lack of food and nutrition. Fatten yourself up with some healthy, nutritious food and do some regular exercises to reverse the effect. -2 to Strength and -5 to Vitality.**

 **Shy :- You are afraid of the crowds and the people in it. You do not like to be the centre of attention and much prefer to remain in the shadows. This effect can be reduced by taking acknowledgement for your achievements in front of people and by starting to talk freely with other people besides your friends. -25% to all stats when at the centre of attention.**

Harry violently cursed the Dursleys for these two effects. It was the fault of those blasted Dusleys that he had these effects. You can not have a healthy body when you are only fed table scraps of the meal you yourself have cooked and one can not achieve social skills when one's bedroom is the cupboard under the stairs and you have a general reputation of a troublemaker in the locality. He would strive to remove these effects as fast as possible.

 **Hero's Complex :- Simply put, you can't help but be the hero in pretty much every situation. It is ingrained in your DNA. It is a part of who you are so, this effect can not be removed. It can only be reduced to certain extent with extreme willpower over your actions. It does not effect your stats rather it has a psychological effect on you.**

Harry grimaced at the description of his worst flaw. It was true that he had a hero complex, Hermione even called it his 'saving people thing'. At the reminder of Hermione, his heart was filled with grief. He shook his head to stave off the tears that were threatening to fall. He would have to deal with the grief of the apparent death of his friends later. He had a world to save now. He quashed his haywire emotions and read ahead.

 **Skills :- Skills represent your learned and acquired knowledge and abilities. Skills are created by performing a certain action or reading about a subject. Skills can be increased by practicing and training, with the help of skill books or using skill points. Each skill can be levelled up to a maximum of 100 levels. New skills start from Level1 but if had a particular skill in your previous life, it will be created with a higher level. You gain 10 skill points for every level.**

Harry thought that this was also easy. Any action that he performed could be categorised as a particular skill. He also now understood the reason for his high **Flying** skill. But he didn't understand the reference to skill books. So he asked the game about it to which it replied with another dialog box.

 **Skill Books :- Skill books are special books that are distributed throughout the world. They are expertly hidden from normal people so, finding a skill book is extremely hard. Skill books are special as they provide instant knowledge of a particular skill or skills without the need of reading the book and also increase the level of certain preexisting skill or skills. Skill books can be identified by the golden aura they are surrounded by.**

As he read this, Harry thought that skill books could be pretty useful. But if they were hidden, then who knows where they will be, so, he would not waste his time to go searching for skill books, but if he happened across a skill book, he would not waste the opportunity. He confirmed this in his mind and read ahead.

 **A Gamer's Mind :- This skill allows you to calmly and logically think things through. It constantly creates a peaceful state for your mind. It protects you from all psychological status effects including but not limited to legilimency, mind control potions, imperius curse, etc. This skill comes in tandem with your gamer ability.**

 _'Oh! So this is the reason that I didn't freak out much when I learned that my life was a video game. This skill seems pretty useful if it does what it says. Now no more danger of legilimency attacks or love potions.'_

 **A Gamer's Body :- This grants you a body that allows you to live the real world like a video game. You receive no physical damage to your body from any attack, only some pain for a few moments and a drop in your HP. Sleeping comfortably in a bed allows you to restore your HP, MP and all your status effects. This skill comes in tandem with your gamer ability.**

 **Flying :- This skill controls how efficiently you can fly with or without a broom if you know how to. It also controls your agility, speed and manoeuvres during flying.**

 **Parseltongue : This skill allows you to talk to snakes and other serpentine creatures. Be careful to whom you tell about this skill because some people consider this skill as a sign of evil and darkness and can react violently to it.**

Harry thought that this information would have been useful in his second year when everyone labeled him evil due to this ability or during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. The first task then would have been so simple as dragons are considered as serpentine creatures. He thought that at least he could use this skill this time around and see if it works.

After reading through all this information, Harry concluded that he now understood these aspects of the game somewhat clearly. Now the only thing left to do was the distribution of the stat points. He had decided to forego the distribution of the skill points for a later time when he would have gained more skills as now only the **Flying** skill could be increased and he had no wish to waste his skill points at this particular skill. So he closed all the dialog boxes and thought about the stat distribution.

' _So, **Intelligence** is used to increase my magic and **Vitality** is used to increase my health. These two should be my top priorities as I have maximum need of my magic and health. **Luck** comes in next because in my previous life I often found myself in circumstances where only luck saved my life. **Wisdom** is next as it will help me level up faster and decrease the cost of **MP** for the spells, but it is not of much importance. **Strength** comes in last because I have no pressing need of increased strength at the moment, later on it may change, but right now there is no need.'_

With these thoughts in mind, he started the point distribution but had to immediately stop as he had no idea how to distribute the points. He sheepishly smiled at his mistake and decided to ask the game about it.

"How do I assign stat points?"

 **You can assign the stat points by simply stating the number of points and the stat in which you want to put it.**

 **Eg: '10 stat points to Wisdom'**

Harry thought that this was pretty easy and started assigning the stat points. He put 10 points in **Intelligence** , 10 points in **Vitality** , 5 points in **Luck** , 5 points in **Wisdom** and lastly 4 points in **Strength**.

 **Are you sure that you want to keep the changes?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Harry quickly clicked on the **Yes** button and waited for the changes to take place. After the changes, his stats looked like this:

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level:- 4**

 **CHARACTER STATS:-**

 **Intelligence: 20 (20 MP recovered per minute)**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Strength: 9 (-2)= 7**

 **Vitality: 25 (-5)= 20 (100 HP recovered per 30 minutes)**

 **Wisdom: 15**

 **Stat points left to distribute: 0**

 **HP: 225 (-25)= 200**

 **MP: 100**

 **STATUS EFFECTS:-**

 **Malnourished (-2 to Strength, -5 to Vitality)**

 **Shy (-25% all stats when at the centre of attention)**

 **Hero's Complex**

 **SKILLS:-**

 **A Gamer's Mind: Lv100 (max)**

 **A Gamer's Body: Lv100 (max)**

 **Flying: Lv20+30= Lv50**

 **Parseltongue: Lv100 (max)**

 **Skill points left to distribute: 40**

Harry was satisfied with his changes so he quickly clicked on the **NEXT** button.

 **The game will start on your fourteenth birthday and will go ahead from there. The game will be considered finished only when all the three Ultimate Quests are completed which are listed below.**

 **Ultimate Quests :**

 **1\. Kill Tom Marvolo Riddle**

 **2\. Rule the world**

 **3\. Die of natural causes**

 **All three Ultimate Quests are compulsory and the game will not be finished without their completion.**

 **Best of Luck, you will surely need it.**

 **Are you ready to play the game?**

 **Continue**

Harry's left eye twitched as he read this message. He was very annoyed with this game for not telling him the objective of the game beforehand and not giving him a choice at all, but also for being a smartass with him.

 _'Quest number 1 and 3 are manageable but quest number 2 looks impossible. Oh well, I will take it one thing at a time and right now I should focus more on the first quest.'_

Harry sighed and tried to find his inner gryffindor to provide him with the braveness needed to start this game. Then with a sudden boost of determination, he pressed the **Continue** button. Immediately everything went black and Harry had the distinct impression as if he was falling.

His last thought before the blackness consumed was, _'Oh shit!'_

* * *

 **How do you like this story so far? Good? Bad? Please tell me your views.**

 **See you next time**


	3. Starting Over

**Hello everybody**

 **I am very sorry for the late update but I had exams going on. I would also like to thank anyone that faved/followed/reviewed this fic. You all people make it worthwhile to write this fic and give me inspiration.**

 **The voting for the poll is closed and the results have come-**

 **Fleur: 20%**

 **Daphne: 18%**

 **Both: 60%**

 **Other: 2%**

 **It looks like that you all have chosen both Fleur and Daphne for the pairing. I will try my best to incorporate this in the story.**

 **Also some people have raised some questions that I would like to answer-**

 **First of all this is not a Ginny bashing fic. I had expressly written in the first chapter that Ginny did not have the talent to five him love potions.**

 **Also Harry initially in this fic would not make some intelligent decisions as it is pointed that he did not increases much his 'Wisdom' stat. This is because canon Harry was not shown much intelligent this fic is initially mostly canon with some AU parts. Also Harry is grieving for his lost friends, the effect is just subdued due to 'The gamer's mind'.**

 **Sorry for the long rant. Anyway onto the chapter-**

 **Disclaimer :- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and various other publishers. It does not belong to me, I am just playing in their backyard.**

* * *

 **Chapter-3 :- Starting Over**

When Harry opened his eyes, it was dark and he could make out a dull white ceiling. After some time his memories clicked and he realised that he was lying on his rickety bed in the smallest room of the Dursley's household. He picked up his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. He looked towards the nightstand to determine when he had arrived and saw that the digital clock was showing 12 a.m. on the thirty first of july, nineteen ninety four. He suddenly realised that the game had sent him back exactly on his fourteenth birthday. He remembered that this was the night when he had the dream of Voldemort and Pettigrew planning for the Triwizard Tournament and also the subsequent death of Frank Bryce.

He got up from the bed and opened the outside window as he knew that his birthday presents from his friends would be arriving soon. At exactly that moment he saw four distinct bobs coming towards him. He moved to the side to give the owls some space to fly in. First to enter was Hedwig. His heart immediately clenched at the sight of his oldest friend. Her death had hit him the most hard. She was followed in by Errol - the Weasley family owl, next to enter was a Hogwarts owl who was followed by a large multicoloured tropical bird. He smiled fondly at the bird remembering the fondness Sirius had for anything flashy.

He swiftly divested each bird from its load and offered them water and treats from the dishes which were kept near Hedwig's cage. He knew that these gifts came from Hermione, Ron, Hagrid and Sirius respectively but for the life of him he could not remember what they had sent him. He decided to first open Ron's package and found a birthday card along with Mrs. Weasley's home-baked chocolate cake.

As soon as he saw the cake he remembered that this was the year in which Dudley's diet plan had been implemented and he had requested food from his friends. All of his friends had sent him cake for his birthday so that he would not starve. He decided to put all these cakes aside for now and try to focus on the more pressing matters, but just as he picked a box of cake to store it under the loose floorboard beneath his bed, the box vanished and a message popped up in front of him.

 **Item stored in the Inventory.**

Harry was confused at what just happened and stared slack jawed at the message in front of him. After some time he gained his bearings enough to blurt out, "What the bloody hell is **Inventory**?"

 **Inventory is a place where you can store your objects, books, clothes, weapons, food etc. The inventory can store an unlimited number of items for an indefinite amount of time. Any object placed in the inventory is automatically put in a statis and remains as it was when you first put it in. When you open your inventory, the time stops but if you move more than two feet from your original place, the inventory automatically closes itself and the time resumes. To place an item in the inventory, simply hold it with the thought to put in the inventory. To take an item out of the inventory, simply state Inventory and click on the item you want.**

Harry was amazed by the scope and usefulness of this feature. He immediately opened his inventory and saw that a screen opened in front of him with headings like clothes, books, weapons, etc. He was also fascinated as he saw that the time had actually stopped itself. He could see a mosquito frozen in mid air from the corner of his eye. He shifted his attention back to the **Inventory** and noticed that the image of a cake was shown under the heading of Food. He thought that this must be where the cake had went to.

He marveled at this feature for a few moments before he hastily moved all of the cakes into the inventory. He realised that with the use of the Inventory, carrying things would be much easier and there would be no chance of anything being stolen. Also evacuating a place at a moment's notice would also become much easier as almost all of his important stuff would be in the **Inventory**. He then threw the birthday cards into his open trunk from which all sorts of materials were falling out to put them aside for the moment.

He then looked around the room to familiarise himself with it again as he technically hadn't been in this room for almost a year. Everything looked exactly the same as it was in the future...past...whatever, he knew that he would always remain confused as how to refer his past life. The room was a mess with his stuff cluttered all over the floor with his trunk taking up most of the space, second hand table and chair by the wall which looked like as if they were about to fall over, rickety bed with a mattress from which springs were poking out of different locations and the shelves on the walls filled to the brim by Dudley's broken toys. He was shaken out of his reminiscing by the Hogwarts owl departing after its rest immediately followed by the strange tropical bird. Errol was still recovering at looked like that he would have to remain here at least for two days to be able to be fit for his journey back to the Burrow.

He shook off his thoughts and sat on his bed to start planning for the future. He had been going on autopilot from the moment he had opened his eyes and only just now the implications of his new life were sinking in. He knew that this 'gamer' ability along with his future knowledge would prove invaluable in helping him defeat Voldemort but he had to work and train hard for any of it to actually be helpful. He knew that he had his work cut out for him, but with enough hard work and determination he could win against any odds.

He took out a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkpot from his trunk and started writing down the timeline of the events that will be happening this year.

First was the quidditch world cup final on seventeenth of august and the Weasleys would come to take him one day beforehand. Death eaters rioted after the final and his wand was stolen by Barty Crouch Jr. who would use it to fire the dark mark in the sky.

Nothing much of note happened for two months after this except for the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament and Crouch Jr. impersonating as Moody. On thirtieth of October the other two shlchools would arrive and on Halloween the choosing of champions will take place by the goblet of fire from which his name would come out as the fourth champion.

The first task would take place on twenty fourth of November which would entail dragons.

Next would come the yule ball and then the second task which would be on twenty fourth of February at the Black lake.

During mid May they would be told about the third task which itself would take place on twenty fourth of June.

During the final task, the Triwizard cup would be a portkey sending him to Little Hangleton where he would be met by Pettigrew and the babymort.

Harry wrote all this information on the parchment and thought about which thing to change and which should remain the same. He then also wrote about all the horcruxes and their possible hiding places at the moment. He was thinking about how to discreetly dispose off each of them when he remembered that he had yet to save the game. He scolded himself for his absentmindedness and wondered how to save, ""How to save game?"

 **The Save Game feature could be found under the Save and Load tab in the Pause menu. To open Pause menu simply state 'Pause'.**

Harry closed the message in front of him and said aloud " **Pause** ". Immediately time stopped again and a screen opened up in front of him with different type of sub-menus in it.

 **STATS**

 **STATUS EFFECTS**

 **SKILLS**

 **INVENTORY**

 **QUESTS**

 **SAVE AND LOAD**

 **EXIT**

He frowned at all the options and clicked on the first menu

 **CHARACTER STATS:-**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level - 4**

 **Exp: 0/500**

 **Intelligence: 20 (20 MP recovered per minute)**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Strength: 9 (-2)= 7**

 **Vitality: 25 (-5)= 20 (100 HP recovered per 30 minutes)**

 **Wisdom: 15**

 **HP: 180/200**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **BACK**

Harry realised that this menu showed all his stats but also showed his exp and exp to the next level. He clicked on the **Back** button and quickly went through the **Status Effects** and **Skills** menu determining that they were same as before and no change had happened. He skipped the **Inventory** menu having just opened it and clicked on **Quests** menu and was greeted with a screen which showed two tabs, **Active Quests** and **Completed Quests**. Both of these tabs were empty and he didn't understand what it was so he asked the game about it.

 **Quests are certain tasks that you have to complete in order to gain exp and rewards. You can cancel or review a quest from this menu. All your completed quests are put under the Completed Quests tab so that you can review them later if you want to.**

He closed this message and clicked on the **Back** button. He then clicked on the **Save and Load** menu. The screen to show two options.

 **Save Game**

 **Load Game**

He clicked on the **Save Game** option and waited. The game then asked him a question.

 **Where do you want to save your game?**

 **Save Slot - 1**

 **Save Slot - 2**

 **Save Slot - 3**

He immediately chose Save Slot-1 and a message popped up to show **Game Saved** and the saved slot changed to show current time and date alongside its name to represent when it was last saved.

He clicked on the **Back** button and exited the Pause menu.

Now that he had saved his game, Harry again thought about the humongous task ahead of him and wondered if he would be able to complete it. He knew that with his current training and magical knowledge it would be almost impossible and he should start training in magical combat and other fields as soon as possible.

He knew that nothing would be achieved by sitting here alone in Privet Drive and doing nothing. He would have to leave the house and that too without Dumbledore noticing. He would also have to keep his friends in dark because he knew that Hermione would reprimand him for his foolish actions and would definitely tell the headmaster about it. Ron would surely tell his parents from where the news would again reach Dumbledore's ears. So no, as much as it pained him to lie to his friends he would have to do it.

First he would have to look for alternate lodging where he could safely stay while studying and planning. For this he would have to go to Gringotts and enquire if there are any other properties in the Potter family. There he could also try to find about his heritage as his mind flashed back to his failures and maybe even find out who would benefit from his relationship with Ginny because he thought that somebody would most probably do it for monetary reasons. Just as he finished this thought, two messages popped up.

 **Quest : Find out about your family heritage.**

 **Reward : 600 exp, ?**

 **Failure : Forever stay in dark about your family.**

 **Do you want to accept this quest?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **Quest : Find out the reason why you were being given love potions**

 **Rewards : 500 exp, ?**

 **Failure : Stay in danger of recieving love potions again even with 'The Gamer's Mind', possible death.**

 **Do you want to accept this quest?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Harry was confused for a moment at seeing the messages before he remembered about quests and studied these quests seriously. After some careful deliberation he accepted both the quests because the rewards were pretty handsome and he was going to try to find out this information even without the quests. He knew that to complete both the quests, he had to first go to Gringotts. He had to reach there without being recognised because if the news of him being in Diagon Alley reached Dumbledore's ears, he would immediately bring him back here in the name of security. He went to think about different scenarios in which he could be caught when he was jolted out of his thoughts by a message.

 **Due to your acceptance of a difficult situation and logical thinking to solve a problem your Wisdom went up by 1.**

Harry gleefully closed the message and thought that if raising his stats would be this simple, he would have some high stats in no time at all.

 **Due to avoiding hard work and lazy thinking your Wisdom went down by 1.**

Harry was sure that the game raised his hopes just to crush them again. He cursed the game and went back to thinking about his plans. He decided to think about reaching Diagon Alley later and thought about trying to find someone who could help him in his mission because he knew that he could not complete it without somebody's help.

He immediately discarded Dumbledore from his list as he would probably obliviate him after learning all that he could about the future from him in the name of 'greater good'. Hogwarts professors were also out because they would report him to Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione were also out because of the same reason. Remus Lupin was also out as he could not trust such a person who would leave his wife and son alone just because he couldn't handle to be a father. This left him only Sirius who could help him as all the other candidates were out.

 **Due to logical reasoning your Wisdom went up by 1.**

It looked that the game was also agreeing with him as it gave him a point in **Wisdom**. Now he had to think about what he should tell his godfather. He knew that due to twelve years under the hospitality of the dementors, Sirius was not completely sane but which sane person would believe his tale. He decided to only tell him about the time travel for now and keep his gaming ability a secret because no matter what state Sirius' mind was in, even he would not believe him. And anyway it was not like telling him would achieve anything as he knew that Sirius didn't know a thing about games to be useful to him. This left him with finding a possible location to meet with him and also a suitable date. He thought that Grimmauld Place would be best for both of them and sixth August would be best as it would give Sirius ample time to arrive in England but also left him with enough time afterwards to plan with Sirius about how to proceed.

He decided to write a letter to Sirius and spent the next two hours writing and discarding the letters. In the end the letter looked like.

 _Dear Snuffles_

 _Thank you for your gift. The cake was a godsend as the Dursleys are trying their level best to starve me in the name of Dudley's diet. Everything else is going fine here, Dudley is still trying to find a way to steal snacks, Aunt Petunia is still as charming as ever and Uncle Vernon is still round as ever._

 _Padfoot read the next part carefully and I know I may look like whining ahead in the letter but please accept my request. Meet me in front of the grim old place on sixth of August at 5 p.m. I will tell you about how I know about that place when I meet you. I know that you do not even want to be reminded of that house but please be there on the given time as it is a matter of life of death. Come alone and tell no one of our meeting._

 _Yours_

 _Harry_

Harry knew that his letter looked a lot grave and pleading but he didn't mind it because he knew that his tone in the letter would cause Sirius to rush into the country but still be cautious enough to do nothing foolhardy and be at the Grimmauld Place at the right time.

He went to Hedwig's cage from where Hedwig was watching him with great scrutiny, "Hey girl, are you up to a long trip or do you want to rest a bit more?"

Hedwig puffed up her chest and gave him an odd expression which could be interpreted as a scowl to show that she was angry with him to question her ability of delivering a letter.

Harry immediately knew that he had said the wrong words and tried to sooth her "I am not doubting your ability Hedwig. I know that you are the best owl in the world but I was just worried that something would happen to you if you were tired. If something happened to you then who would take care of me?"

Hedwig was somewhat placated and offered her leg to let him tie his letter. "Take this to Sirius Hedwig." With a strong bite on his finger to show that she was still angry at him, she flied out of the window and into the clearing sky.

Harry sighed and shook his head at Hedwig's antics. This was what he missed about his old friend. This and her overprotectiveness of him. Harry turned his head towards the room and was instantly reminded of the messy and dirty state of it. He thought that if he was going to leave this house for good, he should pack everything that is even remotely useful. So he spent the rest of the night cleaning the room and his trunk and packing anything he wanted to keep in the trunk.

When he was finished with his work, he could hear his aunt and uncle moving in their room, so he quickly rushed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a shower in less than ten minutes as he did not want to meet any of the Dursleys till it was necessary. He went to his room and ate some cake that his friends had sent him as he knew that he would receive very little in the name of food.

When he went down for breakfast, he was surprised to find a screen over each of his realtives' head. He discreetly tried to read what was written on the screens.

 **Vernon Dursley**

 **Salesman, Bully**

 **Level-35**

Harry thought that bully described his uncle just perfect but was confused at how he gained such a high level. He shook his head at absurdity of the game and shifted his gaze to his aunt.

 **Petunia Dursley**

 **Housewife, Gossipmonger**

 **Level-28**

Harry again thought that this description suited his aunt just fine but was again confused at the high level. He thought that these must have come with the age. He then lastly shifted his gaze towards Dudley.

 **Dudley Dursley**

 **Bully, Student**

 **Level-6**

Harry was okay with the description but was completely surprised that his cousin was at a higher level from him even though they were both of same age. But then he thought that Dudley got enough experience by beating kids around the town and also due to boxing. He then silently swore to himself to get as much exp as he could to reach high levels.

He shook off his thoughts and silently sat at the dining table. True to his prediction, his aunt gave him a very short piece of grapefruit and told him to wash the dishes afterwards. Harry rolled his eyes at this and ate his breakfast quickly as Dudley was eying his plate hungrily. After everybody had finished eating, he stacked all the plates and took them to the sink and started washing them.

When he was done, he was greeted by a message.

 **Skill created-**

 **Cleaning- Lv35**

Harry snorted at this skill and closed the message. He knew that he had such a high level due to the Dursleys giving him chores from a very small age. He quickly placed the dishes in the cupboard and went to his room.

He again thought about different ways to reach Diagon Alley without being recognised or caught. His first thought went to his invisibility cloak but discarded the idea as he remembered the line about accepting the cloak without checking. He made a mental note to check what was wrong with it as soon as possible. He next thought about buses, but he had to discard this idea as well as he had no muggle money and he had no hope that his aunt would give him any money. Apparition was also out due to the trace. This left him only with the knight bus. He would have to conceal his scar somehow. He was thinking about it when it suddenly hit him to use a cap. Along with his scar it would also cover his famous Potter hair.

With his decision made, he waited for both his uncle and Dudley to leave the house because his best bet to convince anyone of his idea in this house would only be aunt Petunia. When uncle Vernon left for work and Dudley left to meet his gang to terrorize some local kids, he went downstairs in the living room where his aunt was watching the television.

He cleared his thought to gain her attention and said, " Uh... Aunt Petunia..."

"What is it?" She snapped out without even looking in his direction.

Harry scowled at her clear disrespect but replied, "I have a proposition to make to you that will benefit all of us."

This got her attention and she turned to look at him with narrowed eyes as if she knew that he was going to cause trouble and replied, "Well what is it? I do not have the whole day to listen to you."

Harry resisted rolling his eyes at his aunt's behaviour and explained, "I will be leave your house today, a whole month early if you do me a favour." Harry thought that bluntness was the best course of action at the moment.

"What kind of favour are we talking here?" Petunia demanded in her shrill voice.

"I will be back for only one hour on the evening of sixteenth August when my friends would come to pick me up. Also tell no one that I am not living with you and if someone asks give them some false story that I am gone shopping or at the park or something like that." He replied back in the same tone.

She sniffed disapprovingly at his tone and stared at him with an intense look as if she was judging if he was speaking the truth or not.

Finally after some time she nodded and said, "Very well. We will not tell anyone of your departure but you will not stay more than one hour in this house on the sixteenth. Do you hear me?"

Harry nodded his head at this. She took this as his acceptance and said, "You will leave this house as soon as possible. I do not want to see your face any longer." She then moved her gaze back to the television in a clear indication of a dismissal. Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes now and went back to the room to prepare to leave this house.

When he reached his room, a quest appeared in front of him.

 **Quest :- Reach Gringotts without being recognised.**

 **Rewards: 50 exp, +10 stealth**

 **Failure: Mobbed by the people, sent back to the Dursley's house.**

 **Would you want to accept the quest?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Harry accepted the quest and moved into the room. He changed his clothes and dressed in his least ill-fitting clothes he had. He had worn a navy blue full sleeved T-shirt which was at least three sizes too big for him and he had to fold its sleeves five times so that he could work without them getting in between and a faded pair of jeans that he had to tie with a string so that it would stay on his waist. Harry vowed to himself that he would go clothes shopping in the near future so that he could get out from Dudley's second hand clothes and wear something that actually fit him.

He finished his attire with a cap he had nicked from his cousin's room, not that he would notice as it was too small for him. After he was satisfied with his looks, he roamed his eyes over the room to find out if anything had been left behind. After he had checked the room, he put his trunk into his inventory along with Hedwig's cage and left the only room he knew in the last seven years, for him at least.

He went into the living room to say goodbye to his aunt but she only responded with a stiff nod. Harry took this in stride and left the house by the front door without looking back.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? How did you like this story so far?**

 **Please review or pm your views.**

 **Also I am in a need of beta for this fic. Anybody who is interested please message me.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
